Real Emotion
by IceBlueWings
Summary: He knows his feelings for her. He just knows he's better off being her friend. But he'll be honest to her. And she realizes.  TakeruxHikari


Author's Notes: My first Digimon fanfic…and Digimon is my all time favourite anime and my first anime I watched. I'm happy to watch it again, and this time in Japanese!

This fanfic is a Takeru/Hikari fanfic!

I'm calling Gatomon as Tailmon here, since I'm more used to the name Tailmon.

Enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Real Emotion**

_Takeru stood by the sea, thinking about things he knew he shouldn't. He turned to see Hikari, standing next to him and smiling at him. _

"_Did you want to tell me something?" She asked._

_Takeru thought for a moment. 'Did I want to tell her something?' He thought. "U-Um…" He searched his mind for words._

"_Takeru, I…about yesterday, I…I have to think about it. I know how much you feel, but I really must think about it." Hikari interrupted._

"_Huh?" He said, and everything became a blur…_

Takeru woke up, feeling confused. He shook his head and decided not to bother about the dream. He got ready for school. He then remembered the dream again, and felt a strange burst of emotion inside him.

"Patamon…" He called his digimon who sat on his desk.

"What's wrong, Takeru?" Patamon asked. "Do you have something on your mind?"

Takeru shook his head. "…If I was going to do something I feel I should do, you'll cheer me on, right?" He asked, picking up Patamon and smiling at him.

Patamon smiled back. "Of course. But what's the occasion?"

Takeru shook his head. "Alright then. Cheer me on!" He said, laughing and going to school with Patamon.

[At school, during break.

Takeru looked for Hikari to eat lunch with her, but when he saw her, she was with another boy who looked nervous.

"Hikari…uh…I wanted to tell you something…" The boy stuttered.

Hikari looked at the boy, confused. "About what?" She asked.

Takeru, who looked at the two from far, realized what the boy was going to say, so he left before he could hear anymore.

[After school

"Takeru, what were you planning to do?" Patamon asked, looking at the troubled look on Takeru's face.

"I want to be honest…but I'm a bit scared to be honest." He said, pacing around his room.

Patamon didn't really understand what Takeru was saying, but he cheered him up. "You can do it, and even if you weren't able to do it well, it'll be okay. I'll be right beside you." He said.

Takeru stopped and looked at Patamon. "Patamon…thanks!" He said, opening the door. "I'll be back!" He said, running out.

He ran to the playground near Hikari's house and called her on his phone. "Hikari, can you come to the playground? I need to talk to you." He said.

"Ok. Be right there." She said, and hung up.

Takeru sighed. "I'll be okay." He told himself. Hikari soon came, calling and running to him.

He smiled. "Hikari!" He said, smiling at her.

Hikari stopped and they both sat down on a bench. "So, what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

Memories of the dream flooded his mind. Takeru looked serious, but nervous at the same time. "Well…okay, I'll be honest. Sooner or later, maybe even Daisuke will tell you this clearly. I…I like you." He said.

Hikari looked at the ground, nodding softly. "I…see." She said.

"But…you don't have to think about my feelings. I don't mind if you don't have the same feelings I do, but I just wanted you to know. Whatever happens, what's most important for me is that I'll always be your friend and that's good enough for me." He said.

Hikari looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Takeru. I'm happy that you feel that way." She said, feeling a bit shy.

Takeru nodded. "It's okay. Well…I'll see you tomorrow!" He said, getting up.

Hikari got up as well. "Okay, see you tomorrow!" and with that, they walked back to their own homes.

[Takeru

As he got back home, he sat on his bed and thought again. Patamon, not knowing what had happened, asked, "Takeru, what happened?"

"I…told Hikari my true feelings for her." He said. "But I lied." He said after a moment.

Patamon flew over to him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I wish I could be a little more selfish, but I can't. I want her to have the same feelings for me, yet I told her that I'm okay as being her friend." He said, lying down on his bed and placed his arm over his face. "It's better that way, isn't it Patamon?" He asked.

Patamon looked concerned for Takeru. "I'm sure you'll feel better that way, Takeru." He said softly, unsure if the words he said were right.

[Hikari

Hikari sat on her chair while pondering over Takeru's words. "Tailmon, can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

Tailmon walked over to Hikari. "Yes, of course." She said. "Talk to me about anything."

Hikari nodded. "Just now, Takeru told me that he likes me more than friends." She said. "He said that it was okay if I didn't feel the same for him because he would be happy enough that we're friends…" She said.

"Well…how do you feel about him?" Tailmon asked Hikari. "You should be honest about your feelings…shouldn't you?"

Hikari nodded again. "I know. I know, but…I'm confused." She said. "I don't know if I like him more than a friend or if that feeling is just because he's a really good friend." She said, frowning. "I'm not able to tell the difference between my feelings for him as a close friend or more than that." She said.

Tailmon could only watch Hikari pour out every thing she felt and thought about Takeru. Tailmon thought for a moment. "Hikari…I know it might be a bit confusing and hard, but why don't you really confirm your feelings for him? That should at least make things a bit clearer." She suggested.

Hikari looked at Tailmon. "You're right…I should think about it." She said calmly. She thought about what Takeru said. When she kept remembering it with all the times she spent with him, she started blushing.

Tailmon, feeling concern for Hikari, immediately asked, "Hikari? What's wrong? You look….red." She said.

Hikari gasped, holding her red face. "I think I've been thinking too much about him!" She said, giggling. "Now I feel embarrassed. But it still makes me a little unsure about my feelings." She said.

Tailmon nodded. "Hikari, when I said think about it, I didn't mean spend the whole time continuously thinking about him." She said.

Hikari laughed. "You're right, but I want to find it out fast…" She said, feeling a surge of emotion through her. "This feeling…it's not my first, but it's similar…" She said, remembering the first time she felt it.

"It was when I first met….him." She said slowly. "I remember…I suddenly felt like I liked him when we were fighting our last fight with big brother and everyone else." She said, remembering her eight year old memories. She giggled. "I remember I had that feeling for Takeru that time. How strange…" She said.

Tailmon smiled. "Then maybe it returned, or maybe it's stronger now." She said. "So…this means that you do like him. A lot." She said.

"Seems so, Tailmon." Hikari said. "Now it's my turn to be honest to Takeru." She said, smiling confidently. "Time to sleep!" She told Tailmon.

[Next day, after school

Ever since Takeru confessed his feelings for her, he became shy around her. Sure, he did say he wanted to be her friend and be there for her but it was harder now. Sometimes he felt what he did was wrong. Sometimes he avoided her for a while.

Meanwhile, Hikari kept trying to look for Takeru but he was never there anymore. She wanted to tell him how much she felt the same.

When everyone was about to leave, Takeru went ahead. Hikari didn't realize it until she walked out of the school. But she saw him walking slowly outside the school gate.

"Takeru!" She called him, running towards him.

Takeru turned around to see Hikari. He suppressed his feelings and held back his blushes. "Hikari…hi." He said.

Hikari frowned. "I don't understand why I couldn't find you anywhere at all. Were you trying to…avoid me?" She asked.

"U-uh…What makes you think that?" He asked. "I just have a lot on my mind lately." He said.

"Exactly. We always talked about what we have on our minds. We're best friends. I hardly talked to you today." She said grumpily.

Takeru chuckled nervously. "I…I thought maybe I shouldn't burden you with my…." He stopped speaking.

Hikari had cut him off by slipping her hand into his. "I'm better with you by my side." She said softly. "I figured that out yesterday." She said.

"I…I thought I told you not to think about it…" Takeru said, albeit he was happy. "You…I…don't know if I'm good enough, Hikari." He stammered, blushing.

She smiled at him. "My decision's my own, right? I'm sure of my feelings, just as how you were sure yesterday." She said. "Let's go." She said softly.

Takeru smiled. "Okay…" He said, and they walked hand in hand, while Takeru gripped her hand tighter. "I'm not going to let you go, you know." He said, grinning.

Hikari laughed. "Well I'm not going to let you go too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's notes: Ta-dah! My first Digimon fic. I hope I made it fluffy….I think. Reviews please??**


End file.
